A micro-strip antenna typically comprises a dielectric substrate having a ground layer, a patch layer spaced apart from the ground layer, and a feed layer electromagnetically communicating with the patch layer. The ground layer, patch layer, and the feed layer are usually made of an electrically conductive material such as copper or other material. In this invention, an electrically conductive adhesive material such as Shield X™ is used along with corrugated or “dimpled” non-woven fabrics to produce an antenna that is both light weight and flexible.
The noun “stripline” as used here is a contraction of the phrase “strip type transmission line, a transmission line formed by a conductor above or between extended conducting surfaces. A shielded strip-type transmission line denotes generally, a strip conductor between two ground planes. The noun “groundplane” denotes a conducting or reflecting plane functioning to image a radiating structure.